Villainousverse
The Villainousverse is the multiverse created by the Villainous Vulture. Most of the timelines within it focus on darker aspects of society and human existence, and magnify the qualities that can make these things so toxic. The characters are often those drawn into the dark, and the world outside of conventional societies (and sometimes even dimensions) prove to be cold, hostile, and alien. Overview The Multiverse as a whole was discovered and classified by the Redeemer, a highly advanced artificial lifeform from the alien civilization of Skilara. Through its manipulation of Diver Force, the Redeemer was able to open a portal leading to the outside of dimensions, where he looked within and visited as many of the timelines as possible. A system was developed by the Redeemer that he uses to classify timelines. In this system, each timeline is given a number and an X-rating. All X-ratings are relative to the Primoverse (the timeline the Redeemer was built in), and is simplified for easy understanding. This is how the X-rating works: X1: Very similar to the Primoverse, with typically only one to four distinct differences per region. X2: Relatively similar to the Primoverse, typically with five to ten distinct differences per region. X3: Relatively distant from the Primoverse, with usually ten to twenty distinct differences per region. X4: Very distant from the Primoverse, with over twenty distinct differences per region. Below are some alternative timelines to the Primoverse that have been discovered: Timeline-02 X1: In this alternate timeline, the morality pertaining to every individual to ever exist is reversed. Major world events all still occur, but for different reasons (even ones such as World War II), but the outcomes are always the same. Actions taken by featured characters of the Primoverse are not necessarily the same, however, but the morality swap applies. An example would be that while Lydia Day is still killed by Caleb Grey, in this timeline, it was an accident that he did not intend to happen. Timeline-07 X1: In this alternate timeline, the Axis Powers won World War II, accomplishing their goals of world domination in the process. The world is split into three Superpowers, the Nazi Reich, the Empire of the Sun, and the Italo-Greek Regime. The Nazi Reich owns Europe, the Middle East, and North America, the Empire of the Sun owns Asia, Australia and South America, while the Italo-Greek Regime owns Italy, Greece and Africa. However, Africa is used as a testing ground for new weapons and war games, with the native African's used as test subjects, thus Africa is essentially useless to the Italo-Greeks. Timeline-11 X4: In this alternate timeline, there is an absolute lack of any supernatural or scientific powers in the world, and is completely untouched by Aspects of the Omnipotent and the Central Beings. Almost none of the Primoverse characters have counterparts in this timeline, and Earth's political landscape is almost completely unrecognizable. Timeline-44 X3: In this alternate timeline, the industrial revolution caused massive advancement in the way of technology, leading to a Steampunk era in the late 1800s. Few Primoverse characters have counterparts here, though some do, such as Morgan Vidan. There is an entire Steampunk culture, and due to this, all events past 1850 are very different to the Primoverse, though much of the timeline of Western society remains the same. Magic is also a commonly accepted ability in this universe, with around a quarter of the Earth's population being able to use it. Timeline-927 X3: In this alternate timeline, New York was never given to the British, and was only given to the United States of America after the American War for Independence. This difference caused the city to keep its original name of New Amsterdam, and New Amsterdam is the primary setting of this timeline. Many Primoverse characters have counterparts here, but they are not alternate versions of themselves. The current year of the universe is 1945, with World War II having never happened, and the Great Depression fading out. Magic is also common in this universe as well, with magical abilities replacing Meta-Human abilities, which do not exist in this timeline. Timeline-359 X3: In this alternate timeline, in the year 1999, a counterpart of Lucifer was summoned to Earth, and an apocalypse broke out. This timeline only has one character who serves any importance in other timelines, being Blake Dubhghall. He stands as the survivor graced by the "Grace of Cain", allowing him to kill anything that bleeds. He ultimately destroys the demonic forces by detonating several nuclear devices across the world (inadvertently killing the majority of human survivors in the process), and is rewarded by "God" (Nolan Dallas in disguise) with technology that allows him to leave his Timeline. Factions & Characters Note: All factions and characters listed below are their Primoverse versions. Any non-Primoverse characters or factions on this wikia will be specified. No pictures below are owned by me and all rights go to their respective owners. 'Aspects of the Omnipotent' Moxilt.jpg|Moxilt Jinuroi.jpg|Jinuroi 'Central Beings' Alukoros.jpg|Alukoros The Denizen.jpg|The Denizen Lucifer Pryde.jpg|Lucifer (Pryde)|link=Lucifer Pryde Nolan Dallas.jpg|Nolan Dallas 'The Flesh' Bernard.jpg|Bernard Olendath.jpg|Olendath The Shaman.jpg|The Shaman Crazy Eight.jpg|Tieghun 'The Stable' Samuel Grey (Star Breaker).jpg|Samuel Grey|link=Samuel Grey John Bloggs.jpg|John Bloggs Kabuto Okura.jpg|Kabuto Okura Lillian Masters.jpg|Lillian Masters Livius Enciant.png|Livius Enciant|link=Livius Enciant 'Blackveil Outfit (and the Enforcers)' ' Caleb Grey.jpg|Caleb Grey|link=Caleb Grey Mallory Alva.jpg|Mallory Alva|link=Mallory Alva Yazawa Norio.png|Yazawa Norio Jack O'Crow.jpg|Jack Krozalis Morgane Gouin.jpg|Morgane Gouin Louie Kolton.jpg|Louie Kolton Karise Maeve.jpg|Karise Maeve Rowland Bray.jpg|Rowland Bray ' 'The Network' Ford Rivent.jpg|Ford Rivent Harris Chernov.jpg|Harris Chernov Sakura Kato.jpg|Sakura Kato Sylas Keaton.jpg|Sylas Keaton 'Other Criminal Figures' Collin Simmons.jpg|Collin Simmons Isaac Kovac.jpg|Isaac Kovac James Brixton, Jr..jpg|James Brixton, Jr. Diabolist.jpg|Morgan Vidan Ricardo Marone.jpg|Ricardo Marone Vadim Markin.jpg|Vadim Markin White Rabbit.jpg|White Rabbit 'Monster Hunters' Blake Dubhghall.jpg|Blake Dubhghall Dane Tyler.png|Dane Tyler Samara Noire (Modern).jpg|Samara Noire 'The Sanctum' Phoenix Keys.jpg|Phoenix Keys Pierce Beauregard.jpg|Pierce Beauregard Category:Verses Category:Villainous Vulture Characters